


your lips look so lonely, would they like to meet mine?

by tumbleoutyourhair



Series: flying and burning [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Mutual Pining, Seven Minutes In Heaven, because teenage angst thats why, where they do mostly nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9458381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tumbleoutyourhair/pseuds/tumbleoutyourhair
Summary: he can’t exactly tell in the piss-poor lighting but he thinks washington’s ears might be turning red. “how charming. next you’ll be telling me to start banging against the door and moaning.”“well it couldn’t–”“no.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: i can't find the original post but i'm assuming it was something to do with seven minutes in heaven????? because???? that's what i wrote????

“so, this is awkward,” tucker says stupidly into the dimly lit room.

although ‘room’ is pushing it considering he’s in what can only be described as a slightly larger than normal closet. from less than three feet away washington glowers at him,

“what an apt description,” he bites back.

“ _five minutes left_!” comes the call from the other side of the door, highlighted by a cacophony of laughter. tucker glares at it before turning back to the senior.

“look, i get it okay: this isn’t exactly your idea of a fun time. but the least you could do is not be a total asshat about it.”

washington’s eyebrows make a break for his hairline. “an asshat?!” he says incredulously. “how am i being an asshat?!”

“hey man,” tucker says, raising his hands, “i’m just saying that i’ve got a reputation. the least you could is mess up your hair a bit and maybe look like i actually did something about that stick up your ass.”

he can’t exactly tell in the piss-poor lighting but he thinks washington’s ears might be turning red. “how charming. next you’ll be telling me to start banging against the door and moaning.”

“well it couldn’t–”

“ _no.”_  

tucker huffs and crosses his arms. “dude you’re really being a buzzkill about this.”

washington gestures sharply to their surroundings. “and this is normally such a good time for you?”

hoping he sounds as cool and collected as he definitely doesn’t feel, he shrugs and leans back against the door. “i can definitely think of worse ways to spend a saturday night than in a dark enclosed space with a hot guy.”

washington seems surprised into silence, and tucker hopes he can’t see him fidgeting. there’s a quiet huff of laughter though when a loud bang against the door causes tucker to startle away from it and directly into his personal space.

“ _three minutes left_!” 

tucker sighs quietly and fixes his gaze on what appears to be a mop. “just out of curiosity was it me in particular or would you have been like this with anyone?”

he’s close enough to feel washington still and he internally curses himself for opening his big stupid mouth.

“what?”

tucker tries to gesture vaguely to the closet around them and accidentally brushes against a shoulder that he has definitely never fantasized about. “y’know: if the bottle had landed on maine or ct would you be halfway down their esophagus right now?”

“ _what_?”

try as he might tucker can’t stop now. “cause i know this was gonna happen with us regardless but i wasn’t sure if–”

he almost swallows his tongue when a warm hand closes around his arm and squeezes gently. “tucker, slow down. what do you mean _regardless_?”

“seriously?” tucker snorts, fighting down the bitter feeling thats curling around his lungs. “it’s pretty obvious you don’t like me, so how else was this going to go?”

washington’s hand spasms. “ _obvious_?!” he shrills. “you think i don’t like you?!”

tucker raises a brow. “um, duh? why else would you be–”

he’s cut off as he gets hauled forward and they both find out that cutting someone off mid-sentence with a kiss is a shitty idea that doesn’t work outside of the movies and television. whether it’s the shitty lighting, or washington forgetting just how much taller than tucker he really is, they’re left with his lips pressed mostly against tucker’s incisor and upper lip.

he pulls back before tucker can rectify it and he lets go of tucker’s arm like he’s been shocked. he stands motionless and silent as tucker reaches up with trembling fingers to touch his mouth.

“what the hell was that?” he asks quietly.

washington--but really, if this is going the way tucker hopes, maybe he should start referring to him as wash–snorts and says quietly, “a terrible excuse for a kiss. i’m sorry.”

tucker’s eyebrows jump. “sorry? why are you apologizing?”

but before he can say anything the door behind tucker flies open and they both throw a hand up against the blinding light. when the spots disappear, tucker lowers his hand to see south standing there wearing an unholy smirk.

“time’s up assholes. how was heaven?”

tucker scowls at her and snaps, “i’m not done yet.” and before anyone can react, reaches out and slams the door shut again.

the wolf-whistles and jeering are barely muffled but tucker’s attention is focused on the blonde looking like he’s trying to force his stupidly broad shoulders to meld into the wall behind him. he hunches even more once he notices tucker slowly sliding into his personal space.

“what are you doing?” he rasps out.

tucker smirks and slides a hand up his chest to fist in the fabric of his collar. “i want a do-over.”

and maybe it’s his eyes playing tricks on him in the low light, but he thinks he sees a smile on wash’s lips as tucker pulls him down.

**Author's Note:**

> come cry with me about gay space marines on [tumblr](http://agentwashingtrash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
